Say me if you love me
by bestline29
Summary: Melann rentre à Poudlard. Pour une fois, elle a une chance de faire ses preuves. Mais elle découvrira vite que l'école de sorcellerie est une endroit dangereux où rôdent des crétures aussi diaboliques que divines: les Maraudeurs. SBOC
1. Surprise!

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic sur les Maraudeurs

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic sur les Maraudeurs ! J'espère que vous allez aimer et surtout, surtout laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou pour me donner des idées. En plus ça fait super plaisir !!

Londres, 1971

Comme d'habitude, je me levai la première. Même pendant les grandes vacances, j'avais toujours une horloge dans la tête. 8h00 : debout. Je commençais donc à me préparer mon chocolat chaud, ma tartine de pain (Nutella, bien sûr !). Puis je me décidai à prendre mon petit dèj devant la télé, pour une fois. Je pris mon plateau et entrai dans le salon.

Et c'est là que je le vis

-AAAAAAHHHHHH !!

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais j'entendis ma mère se précipiter dans le salon.

-Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessée, brûlée ? Et… AAAHHH ! Peter, Peter, dépêche-toi !

Ca c'est ma mère. Greffière au palais de justice de Londres, rousse avec des boucles souples et des yeux d'un vert intense. Toujours à appeler au mon père à la vue de la moindre bestiole. Ceci dit, elle est formidable, toujours aux petits soins pour ses enfants, prête à nous faire plaisir. Et, comme vous l'avez remarqué, un peu trop protectrice.

Mon père finît par apparaître, le visage mal rasé, vêtu d'un simple peignoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous hurlez comme ça toutes les deux ? Ce n'est pas…Qu'est-ce que ça fiche là ça ?

Voici mon père. Grand, brun, brillant avocat respecté de Londres, voire de tout le sud de l'Angleterre. Mais quelque peu à la ramasse le week-end, comme vous l'avez également remarqué.

Bon revenons au salon. Le « ça » en question n'avait toujours pas bougé pendant tout ce concert de cris et de paroles. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique grand duc au plumage brun noisette avec des yeux de couleur ambre. A sa patte était attachée une lettre qui portait la mention :

« Miss M.Jones

Au milieu de son salon

18, Little Street

Londres »

-Ce n'est pas possible, on nous espionne...

Ca, c'est mon frère, mon grand frère, le dernier membre de ma famille. Portrait craché de mon père physiquement, il était également tout aussi brillant. Il venait, à la grande fierté de mes parents, de rentrer à l'université de sciences politiques.

Je m'avançai prudemment et tendis les mains pour détacher la lettre. Sous les yeux de toute la famille, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et lut la première feuille qui s'y trouvait :

_« COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Jones_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée le 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Jones, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

Directrice-adjointe »

-Maman, je crois qu'il faut que je réponde, dis-je en regardant le grand duc qui attendait.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y aller ! Je te l'interdis ! Une sorcière ! Poudlard n'existe pas ma petite fille, c'est sûrement une de tes amies qui a voulu te faire une blague pour t'amuser pendant les vacances.

-Pourtant maman, tu ne peux pas nier que Melann a toujours eu des réactions bizarres, anormales, répondit mon frère Gwenn. Rappelle-toi le jour où les garçons du quartier ont commencé à l'embêter à cause de sa nouvelle robe, lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans. Ils étaient dans le parc et alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre vent, l'arbre les a tous giflés. Mais Melann, elle, elle s'en est tiré sans même une égratignure. Et le jour où….

-Bon ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris, ma fille est une… sorcière, dit-elle les lèvres pincées. Il est cependant hors de question que mon bébé aille faire ses études dans une école d'anormaux dont on ne sait même pas où elle se trouve !

Si ma mère pensait avoir terminé avec cette histoire, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Moi qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre don particulier, voilà que je m'en trouvais un. Mes amis m'avaient toujours secrètement épaté, et moi j'étais au milieu de ce groupe, un peu complexée par mon absence de talents. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une aussi belle occasion !

-Maman, tu n'as pas le droit ! Je veux y aller ! Pourquoi veux-tu m'en empêcher ?

-C'est vrai chérie, dit mon père qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas y aller ? Si elle en a envie, c'est son droit. C'est même peut-être mieux pour elle.

-Oui, c'est PEUT-ETRE mieux pour elle mais ce n'est absolument pas sûr ! Il est simplement hors de question que ma petite fille chérie aille dans une école où je ne pourrais pas veiller sur elle, surtout dans une espèce d'école bizarre. C'est clos et cacheté, je ne veux plus entendre reparler de cette histoire ! Et toi, OUSTE ! ajouta-t-elle en direction de l'oiseau.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, bientôt imitée par mon frère. Je restai seule avec mon père.

-Tu veux vraiment y aller Melann ?

-Oui papa, c'est la première fois que je sens que je peux faire quelque chose d'intéressant ! S'il te plaît laisse-moi y aller mon petit papounet chéri et adoré !

-Moi je ne suis absolument pas contre, mais avec ta mère ça risque d'être une autre paire de manche. Je veux bien lui en parler mais elle garde un très mauvais souvenir du côté sorcier de ma famille.

-QUOI ?! Il y avait des sorciers dans la famille ?

-Oui, ma grand-mère en était une. Lorsque j'ai été en âge de me marier, elle m'a présenté à de nombreuses jeunes filles sorcières dans l'espoir que j'en épouse une et que la ligne magique reprenne dans la famille. Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai épousé ta mère et lorsque je l'ai annoncé à ma famille, ma grand-mère est partie illico presto après avoir arrosé ta mère de toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête. Enfin bref, depuis ce jour elle refuse d'entendre parler de magie mais nous avons tout de même mis ton frère au courant à ses 18 ans. Il était prévu que nous fassions pareil avec toi mais je crois que ce jour est arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu. Néanmoins je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ta mère.

Et il me planta un baiser sur le front et sortit du salon. J'étais abasourdie. Des sorciers dans la famille ! Je montais lentement dans ma chambre encore sous le choc. Puis je me rendis compte que je tenais encore l'enveloppe. Il m'en restait une à lire. Je m'installai confortablement sur mon lit et ma chatte Lily vînt se blottir contre moi. Je commençai la lecture :

_« COLLEGE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de 1__ère__ année devront être obligatoirement équipés :_

_Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_Une cape d'hiver (noire avec des attaches en argent)_

_Livres et manuels_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements__ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_

_Histoire de la magie__, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Magie théorique__, de Adalbert Lasornette_

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants__, de Emeric G. Changé_

_Milles herbes et champignons magiques__, de Phyllida Augirolle_

_Potions magiques__, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques__, de Norbert Dragonneau_

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger__, de Quentin Jentremble_

Fournitures

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boîtes de fioles en verre ou en cristal_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI. »_

Je sentis aussi une plus petite feuille de la taille d'une carte postale.

_« Chère Miss Jones_

Venant du monde moldu vous devez ignorer où vous procurer vos fournitures et comment prendre le train qui vous amènera à l'école. Sachez qu'il vous faut vous rendre au Chaudron Baveur afin de trouver tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Adressez-vous au barman. Le quai du Poudlard Express se situe sur la voie 9 ¾. Pour vous y rendre, il faut que vous traversiez le mur qui sépare les quais 9 et 10.

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Jones, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_

_ Minerva MacGonagall_

_ Directrice-adjointe »_

OUF ! Lorsque j'avais lu la liste des fournitures, j'ai cru que je n'aurai jamais tout ce qui était demandé ! Je regardai par la fenêtre. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Me voici donc Melann Jones, 10 ans et demi presque 11, fille d'une greffière et d'un avocat, petite sœur de Gwenn, brillant étudiant. Je mesure environ 1.50m. Je suis brune et bronzée comme mon père mais j'ai hérité des longues boucles souples de ma mère ainsi que de ces yeux verts brillants. Je suis plutôt timide pour des yeux extérieurs, mais extravertie voire expansive avec les gens que je connais. Très susceptible et très rancunière.

Je suppose que vous avez aussi remarqué ça, mais ma mère est bretonne. C'est pour cela que mon frère et moi portons des prénoms bretons. Melann veut dire Mélanie en français. Quant à Gwenn, son nom c'est Gwennaël. Il n'existe pas de traduction française mais cela veut dire « ange blanc » en breton.

Je me sens moi-même très bretonne, voire un peu trop parfois.

-Melann !

Je courus au rez-de-chaussée où mes parents m'attendaient, assis à la table de la cuisine face-à-face. Ma mère prit la parole la première.

-J'ai un peu discuté avec ton père de cette école et nous avons décidé ensemble de te laisser y aller.

-OOOUUUAAAIIISSS !! Merci papa, merci maman ! Vous êtes les meilleurs parents de toute la terre, de tout l'univers !

Je sautillai sur place comme une démente et courus dans la chambre de Gwenn.

-J'y vais, j'y vais ! Je suis trop contente !

Gwenn me sourit et me prit dans se bras.

-Eh ben, on dirait qu'on va laisser les parents tous seuls ! Ils vont bien s'ennuyer sans nous deux !

Mon frère devait partir s'installer dans un appartement à 100 km de la maison pour ses études. Je ris donc aux éclats lorsqu'il me dit ça, je lui déposai un p'tit bisou sur la joue et courut dans ma chambre. Je commençai par rédiger ma lettre à Poudlard pour leur dire que j'acceptais mon inscription. Le grand duc, qui attendait toujours, vînt se poster à ma fenêtrede ma chambre et me tendit la patte droite. Il attendit patiemment pendant que je fixai maladroitement la réponse (je n'avais pas tellement eu l'occasion de pratiquer ce genre d'exercice). Puis je descendais avec ma liste de fournitures et le mot de McGonagall qui m'expliquait comment me rendre sur mes lieux d'achats.

Ma mère eut quelques réticences mais accepta tout de même d'aller au Chaudron Baveur l'après-midi. Jamais une fin de matinée ma parut aussi longue. Enfin, laissant mon frère seul, nous partîmes tous les trois au centre-ville. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant environ 2h, je remarquai enfin un pub d'allure miteux que personne ne semblait voir. Ma mère eut une mimique de dégoût mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Ca, c'est une autre caractéristique de ma mère, une fois que sa décision est prise, on ne trouve plus le bouton marche arrière !

A l'intérieur, il y avait des créatures bizarres dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Ma mère se planta de façon énergique devant un barman aux cheveux foisonnants (si, si ils l'étaient encore à cette époque !).

-Bonjour, monsieur…

-Tom, madame.

-Bien, monsieur Tom, Mrs McGonagall nous a dit de nous adresser à vous pour acheter ls fournitures de notre fille.

-Bien. Hagrid ! J'ai besoin de toi, rugit-il.

Un géant barbu aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes s'approcha de nous d'un pas lourd. La petite partie de son visage que laissait paraître la masse noire semblait jeune et rieuse.

-Tu fais ta rentrée pour la première fois à Poudlard ?

-Oui, répondis-je d'une voix timide, quelque peu impressionnée par le physique imposant de mon interlocuteur.

-Bon, suis-moi. Madame, monsieur, si vous voulez venir…

-Bien sûr que nous venons ! Hors de question que mon bébé parte toute seule avec un inconnu !

Sur le coup, je rougis de honte et fixa ardemment le bout de mes chaussures (c'est super intéressant dans les cas comme celui-ci). Le géant éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr que je comprends. Allez, venez, n'ayez pas peur je suis avec vous.

C'est sûr que question garde du corps on aurait eu du mal à faire mieux ! Il nous entraîna derrière le pub et à l'aide d'un parapluie rose, il tapota plusieurs briques. Celles-ci s'écartèrent pour former une arche, nous laissant passer sur une longue allée, la plus incongrue que j'ai jamais vu.

-Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Je sais, c'est un peu impressionnant quand on a pas l'habitude, me glissa-t-il dans un chuchotement.

J'étais ébahie. Tout cela existait bel et bien… et à Londres en plus ! Hagrid nous guida dans les différentes boutiques de Chemin et nous achetâmes toutes mes fournitures. Sur le chemin du retour, en passant devant Gringotts, il m'explique que chaque nouvel élève moldu disposait de 1000 gallions afin de subvenir à ses besoins dans ce monde nouveau. Devant le magazin de Quidditch, il m'expliqua les règles, les équipes, les balais… J'étais fascinée ! J'avais vraiment hâte de voir ce sport.

-Au fait, tu veux un animal ? Tu peux en amener un à Poudlard. Un chat, un hibou ou un crapaud.

-Oui, j'ai vu. Mais j'ai déjà ma chatte Lily à la maison

-Bon dans ce cas, je crois que nous avons fait le tour.

Hagrid nous ramena au Chaudron Baveur. Après un rapide au revoir et la certitude rassurante que je le reverrai à Poudlard, nous quittâmes les lieux pour rentrer à la maison.

J'installai mes paquets dans un coin de ma chambre et chercha ce qui m'avait le plus fasciné. Dans une longue boîte se trouvait ma baguette magique. Je la sortit et la regardai encore. 28 cm en bois d'acajou avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur. C'est ce que le vendeur avait dit.

-C'est avec ça que tu comptes me faire peur maintenant ?

Je sursautai. Gwenn était rentré dans ma chambre et me contemplait d'un air narquois.

-Ben oui ! Figure-toi que lorsque je serais une grande sorcière, je te transformerai en crapaud et même Jenny ne voudra plus de toi !

-Comment sais-tu pour Jenny et moi ?

-Je suis plus perspicace que j'en ai l'ai grand frère !

-Dans ce cas…

Et il attrapa la règle qui se trouvait sur mon bureau et nous commençâmes à nous battre comme dans Star Wars avec les sabres lasers. C'est une de nos petites habitudes. Finissant la partie en riant aux éclats, le portable de Gwenn sonna.

-File, c'est Jenny chériiie !

Et il rentra dans sa chambre en me tirant la langue. En parlant de coup de fil, je devais peut-être appeler Lucy. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis la moyenne section. Impossible de nous séparer… sauf peut-être Poudlard. Mais il faut bien que je lui annonce que je n'irai pas au collège avec elle cette année. Je décrochai le téléphone et composai son numéro. Sonnerie… sonnerie… sonnerie

-Allô, Melann ?

-Salut Lucy, comment tu vas ?

-Moi ? Super méga mais alors super méga bien !

-…

-Mais sans doute que ça va pas te plaire à toi. Il fait absolument que je te dise un truc : je pourrais sans doute pas aller au collège avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Et t'es super méga bien de me dire ça ?

Bon c'est vrai de toute façon je lui annonçais aussi que je n'irai pas au collège avec elle, mais ça m'a fait très mal lorsqu'elle m'a dit ça juste après m'avoir dit qu'elle allait super bien. Moi, au contraire, j'avais eu une grosse boule dans l'estomac.

-Ecoute Melann, s'il te plaît, il m'est arrivé un truc super bizarre, mais je veux que tu me promettes de rester mon amie même après ce que je t'aurais dit.

-Bien sûr ! On est les meilleures amie du monde, je pourrais jamais te faire la gueule ! De toute façon, moi non plus je n'aurais pas pu aller au collège avec toi.

-Euh… en fait… je suis une sorcière, m'annonca-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-AAHH, c'est vrai ? Moi aussi, répondis-je soudain excitée comme une puce.

-Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ?

Lucy ne semblait pas en revenir. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Oui, j'ai reçu ce matin la lettre pour Poudlard.

-Yes, me too ! Avec la liste des fournitures et le Poudlard Express et tout ?

-Oui ! Tu as acheté tes fournitures ?

C'étai la meilleure journée de ma vie. J'apprenais que j'étais une sorcière, mais en plus que ma meilleure amie l'était aussi et que nous allions faire nos études ensemble ! Finalement, même pas Poudlard ne nous séparerait.

-Non, pas encore, me répondit-elle. J'y vais demain.

Nous restâmes encore une bonne heure à parler des fournitures, de Poudlard, de Quidditch et des maisons dans lesquelles nous voulions être (Hagrid m'avait aussi parlé de ça, ce que je me suis empressée de raconter à Lucy). Au final, je la laissai puis décidai d'accrocher au-dessus de mon bureau un calendrier où je pourrais barrer les jours me séparant DU jour de ma vie.

Cette nuit-là, j'eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, si bien que je m'installai à la fentre pour me remémorer en boucle cette fabuleuse journée.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire vos impressions ! Je continue ou pas ?


	2. La rentrée

_Voici le 2__ème__ chapitre de ma fic !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et laissez des reviews !!! Et un grand merci aux revieweurs(euses) de la dernière fois !!_

Mon réveil sonna à 8h00, mais j'étais déjà debout depuis une heure et demie environ. J'avais commencé à entasser dans mon immense valise tous mes grimoires, mon chaudron, mon télescope, mes robes de sorcière, mes vêtements, quelques affaires personnelles… Relevant la tête à l'écoute de mon horoscope, j'écoutai attentivement :

« Sagittaire : Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour vous (ça je le savais déjà !). Cependant prenez garde aux mauvaises surprises, certaines petites choses anodines pourraient vite vous contrarier ; relativisez !

Côté cœur, vous pourriez rencontrer l'heureux élu très prochainement ! »

Eh bé ! J'espère que les garçons sont mignons à Poudlard ! Et c'est sur cette pensée oh combien philosophique que je descendis pour le petit-dèj. Sur la table, je trouvais un mot de Gwenn : il était parti hier soir pour son nouvel appartement, si bien qu'il ne pouvait me dire au revoir ce matin.

« Ma petite frangine,

Je suis désolé de te planter là le jour de ta rentrée. Profite bien de cette journée et de cette année. Elle va à mon avis te paraître bien trop courte. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer quelques lettres pour les nouvelles (j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Jen lorsqu'elle verra un hibou sur le bord de la fenêtre !)

Gros bisous

Ton frère Gwenn »

Je pris le papier et le rangeai dans ma poche. Merci Gwenn, t'as toujours été un super grand frère. Je m'enfilai en vitesse une cracotte, un chocolat, du jus d'orange et remontai dans ma chambre. Dans l'escalier je croisai mon père (toujours à la ramasse !) et ma mère quelques secondes après.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et la contemplai. Je ne reviendrai pas ici avant un an. Pour une fois elle était propre et bien rangée (normal, tout était dans ma valise !). Il ne restait presque plus rien. Je m'assis sur mon lit et pansa encore à cette journée tant attendue.

Il était prévu que j'aille avec mes parents à la gare de King's Cross. Là, nous retrouverions Lucy et ses parents, puis nous irions ensemble sur la voie 9 ¾ .

Lily vînt me tirer de mes pensées en se mettant à ronronner sur mes genoux. Pour passer le temps, je décidai de continuer à lire _Le livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1) que j'avais commencé le soir même de son achat. Malheureusement, la lecture n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Je me levai, descendis dans le salon pour regarder la télé, puis je l'éteignais et lus un magazine, je remontai dans ma chambre pour redescendre aussitôt.

Mes parents observèrent ce manège d'un œil amusé jusqu'à ce que mon père me dise que j'allais réussir à faire écrouler ma maison sans avoir appris à jeter un seul sort. A partir de ce moment, je me calmai et restai tranquillement (en apparence seulement) assise avec eux.

Puis sous le coup de 10h, je recommençai tellement à m'impatienter que mes parents eurent pitié de moi et nous décidâmes de partir plus tôt à King's Cross. Nous pourrions ainsi faire les boutiques pendant un quart d'heure, une demi-heure avant de retrouver Lucy et ses parents.

Dans les boutiques je me trouvai quelques vêtements ( deux jeans, un pull fin assez moulant beige, une jupe blanche, un chemisier bleu et un dos-nu noir). Il fut dire que ma mère culpabilisait tellement de laisser partir sa petite dernière loin d'elle à même pas 11 ans qu'elle m'avait acheté tout ce que je lui ai demandé afin de se faire pardonner.

A 10h30, nous nous dirigions vers la gare. A l'entrée, j'apercevais Lucy. Je courus vers elle et elle me sauta dans les bras.

-Hiiii ! Comment tu vas ? Tu m'as trop manqué !

-Toi aussi !!

Tandis que nous partions dans nos délires de gamines, nos parents se saluèrent. La décision fut prise de chercher le train tout de suite pour qu'ils puissent nous installer confortablement.

Lorsque nous passions entre les voies, j'égrenais les quais restants

-Quai 5, quai 6, quai 7, quai 8, quai 9… On y est ! Ca y est ! Ca y est !

J'ai recommencé à sautiller comme une folle. Mais devant nous se dressait un mur qui semblait solide et bien réel. Le père de Lucy s'approcha, suivit du mien. Et alors comme si de rien n'était mon père fit semblant de s'appuyer contre le mur… et sa main passa au travers ! La retirant vivement, il l'examina puis retenta l'expérience. Je m'approchai aussi et passai également ma main au travers du mur. J'avais la sensation de traverser un filet d'eau glacée. Je vérifiai autour de moi que personne ne me regardait, puis en prenant ma respiration, je traversai le mur, plongeant dans ce nouveau monde qui serait désormais le mien.

J'en eut le souffle coupé : une locomotive rouge brillant élevait devant moi sa masse imposante. Pour l'instant elle semblait endormie, seul un minuscule panache de fumée sortait de temps en temps. Au-dessus de moi, une pancarte :

Poudlard Express – 11 heures

Voie 9 ¾

-Whaaaou !

Lucy apparut à côté de moi, toute aussi impressionnée que je l'avais été. Nous avançâmes vers le train sans attendre nos parents. Ceux-ci apparurent quelques secondes après avec nos chariots. Ils restèrent également bouche bée, c'est alors qu'un contrôleur s'approcha de nous.

-Je vais vous demander de ne pas rester là s'il vous plaît. Vous bloquez le passage pour ceux qui arriveront. Vous êtes moldus, ajouta-t-il en regardant nos six têtes ébahies.

-Oui, répondit Carrie, la mère de Lucy. Nous devons avoir l'air un peu idiot mais si vous pouviez nous expliquer un peu…

-Bien sûr ! Voici le Poudlard Express. C'est le train qui amène les élèves à l'école. Dans le train il y a plusieurs centaines de compartiments qui peuvent chacun accueillir maximum huit élèves. Venez, je vais vous installer.

Le contrôleur nous guida vers un wagon au milieu du train.

-Je vais avoir besoin de vos billets.

Ce fut la catastrophe. Nos parents fouillèrent leurs porte-feuilles, leurs poches, leurs sacs à main… Tout ça pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient coincé les billets entre deux valises sur les chariots. Le contrôleur examina nos billets puis nous aida à monter les valises, les malles et autres encombreries du genre.

-Je vais vous mettre dans un compartiment avec une autre fille de moldus. Elle est toute seule, sa mère n'a pas pu rester. Elle me fait de la peine. Elle aussi rentre en première année. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout !

J'avais vraiment hâte de voir enfin quelqu'un « comme nous ». Plus vraiment moldu, mais toujours pas sorcier. Dans le compartiment, je trouvai une jeune fille rousse de notre âge à peu près. Elle avait de beaux yeux vert amande mais qui pour l'instant étaient rougis par les larmes. Le contrôleur nous présenta :

-Je te présente deux autres jeunes filles qui viennent aussi de famille moldues.

La jeune fille nous regarda et sourit faiblement malgré ses larmes.

-Ma mère vient de partir. Elle n'a pas pu rester à cause de son travail.

-Oh ! Ma pauvre chérie !

Ma mère se précipita et la serra dans ses bras.

-Voici ma fille Melann, et là c'est sa meilleure amie, Lucy. Elles rentrent aussi toutes les deux à Poudlard pour la première fois. Nous, nous allons rester jusqu'à ce que le train démarre.

-Merci madame.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix timide mais semblait déjà un peu rassurée de ne plus rentrer seule dans ce monde inconnu.

Nos pères hissèrent les grosses valises dans les filets au-dessus de nos têtes. Puis ils s'assirent avec nous pour discuter un peu. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves envahissaient les couloirs dans un brouhaha crescendo. Soudain, sur le quai, un sifflet retentit. Nous avions entendu les autres élèves investir les wagons mais nous n'avions pas imaginé que l'instant du départ était si proche. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras :

-Bonne année ma chérie ! Profite bien et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer beaucoup de courrier. Au moins deux fois par semaine. Et puis tu es sage, polie. Tu écoutes en cours…

-Oui, maman. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

Tout d'un coup, je n'étais plus aussi sûre de vouloir partir.

-Au revoir, mon cœur, me dit mon père.

Je le prit dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Au revoir mon papounet.

Lucy étai également en train de pleurer en serrant ses parents contre elle. Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit et nos parents sortirent du compartiment. Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard sur le quai. Ils nous firent de grands signes de la main pendant que le train s'éloignait. Celui-ci passa un virage et le quai du Poudlard Express, noir de monde, fut englouti par la verdure.

Lucy et moi quittâmes la fenêtre pour venir s'asseoir. Lucy se plaça à côté de la fille rousse et moi en face des deux.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est un peu dur au début, mais ça va aller. Surtout quand on se connaît comme vous deux. Au fait, je m'appelle Lily. Lily Evans.

A ce moment, Lily ma chatte sortit sa tête du panier dans lequel je l'avais installée pour le voyage.

-Moi, je m'appelle Melann (c'est du breton) et ma chatte aussi s'appelle Lily ! J'ai toujours adoré ce prénom !

-Et moi c'est Lucy. Et comme Elodie, la mère de Melann, te l'a dit nous sommes meilleures amies depuis la moyenne section.

-Vous en avez de la chance de vous connaître déjà ! Moi, quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, je ne connaissais personne qui soit sorcier.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Lucy. Ce n'est seulement le soir, lorsque Melann m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller au collège avec moi, que j'ai su que c'était aussi une sorcière.

Je me décidai de révéler à Lucy et Lily que moi, au contraire, j'avais des origines magiques.

-Eh bien moi, mon arrière-grand-mère était une sorcière.

-QUOOII !! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

-En fait je l'ai su le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudard. Mon père a décidé de me révéler ce « petit » détail ce jour-là. Et de toute façon, même si je te l'avais dit, est-ce que tu m'aurais cru ?

-Non, peut-être pas !

-Dites-moi les filles, vous savez quoi de Poudlard ? questionna Lily.

La discussion s'enchaîna donc sur Poudlard. Dans la librairie Fleury et Bott, j'étais tombé sur le livre _L'histoire de Poudlard _que je me suis empressée d'acheter. Je le sortis de ma valise pour lire aux filles les passages intéressants. Au bout de deux heures, alors que mon estomac commençait à gargouiller (le petit-dèj datait de cinq heures !), nous entendîmes un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir. Apparut alors à la porte une femme assez corpulente qui poussait une sorte de table à roulettes sur laquelle se trouvait une farandole de friandises aux formes et couleurs diverses.

-Vous voulez quelque chose mes petites ?

Nous nous jetâmes sur le tas de bonbons et achetâmes tout ce qui nous tombait sous la main. Au final, la table du compartiment était remplie.

-Vous connaissez tous ces trucs ?

-Non… Ca m'a l'air d'être des bonbons de sorciers.

Je saisis un paquet

-« Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochu

La surprise vous attend à chaque bouchée

Des centaines de parfums, du meilleur au ragoûtant

Essayer de deviner lequel vous venez de manger ! »

Eh ben… Je vais tester.

Je plongeai ma main dans le paquet et en retirait une dragée bleue. Lentement je la mis dans ma bouche.

-BEURK ! C'est de la lavande ! C'est dégueulasse !!

Avec prudence, nous décidâmes de ne plus toucher à ce paquet. Lily testa donc un nouveau sachet sur lequel était marqué « Chocogrenouilles ». Cette ce fut avec ravissement que nous vîmes les grenouilles en chocolat sauter de siège en siège dans le compartiment. Nous passâmes environ une demi-heure à attraper et manger nos Chocogrenouilles. Lily (ma chatte) s'était amusée à leur courir après et nous avions eu une crise de fou rire mémorable à la regarder bondir à la suite des amphibiens cacaotés. De plus nous avions trouvé dans les paquets, des cartes de sorciers et de mages célèbres. Ce n'est qu'après avoir mangé les grenouilles que nous nous sommes intéressées à ces cartes.

-Ooohh !! fit Lucy. Regardez, il bouge.

Effectivement, Merlin qui posait fièrement sur la petite carte venait de se gratter négligemment le nez.

-Eh ! Le mien est parti, constatai-je avec surprise. Et regardez, il revient.

Fascinées par ce va-et-vient discret mais si captivant pour nous modestes filles de moldus, nous n'avions pas entendu le bruit qui emplissait le couloir. Mais maintenant il était si dense que nous passâmes nos trois têtes par la porte de compartiment. Sur la droite, à cinq compartiments de distance du nôtre, s'était formé un attroupement exclusivement féminin qui ne cessait de piailler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à votre avis ?

-Ché pas ! Ca se trouve quelqu'un est malade.

-Ben venez, on va voir, ça coûte rien.

Nous nous sommes jointes au groupe de filles. Toutes étaient en train de regarder le compartiment d'à-côté tout en poussant des gloussements hystériques. Et pendant quelques secondes je ne pus que les approuver. Assis derrière la porte vitrée se trouvaient trois garçons dont deux étaient des purs canons. Il y avait tout d'abord un assez grand avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux bruns derrière des lunettes rondes. Il avait le sourire charmeur, les yeux rieurs et joueurs. Il émanait de lui une sorte de bien-être, d'allégresse. Le deuxième avait les cheveux châtains, des yeux couleur caramel. Il semblait plus posé que le premier mais il exerçait aussi une attirance particulière bien qu'elle soit plus différente. Il faisait plus mystérieux, indéchiffrable. Quant au troisième, c'était celui que l'on remarquait le moins. Il n'avait rien de particulier, des cheveux bruns avec des yeux marrons, un peu enrobé, avec un paquet de bonbons dans les mains. Il regardait les deux autres avec de l'envie et même une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux. Je me retournai vers les deux filles :

-Vous avez vu ça ! Ils sont trop beaux !

-Ca c'est sûr ! Vous croyez qu'ils sont en quelle année ? demanda Lucy.

-Je pense qu'ils sont en première année. Je suis en deuxième année et je ne les ai pas vus l'année passée, nous répondit devant nous une autre fille blonde. J'espère qu'ils aiment les filles plus âgées. Au fait, je suis Keina Valens. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je peux vous aider. Je sais ce que c'est d'être en première année !

Puis elle se tourna vers ses amies pour continuer à contempler les deux créatures de rêves assises dans le compartiment.

-Vous le trouvez comment, celui qui a les lunettes, nous demanda Lily

-Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ?

Les joues de Lily rougirent et elle regarda de nouveau le garçon aux lunettes.

-T'as bon goût. Il est pas mal. Moi on me demanderait de choisir entre les deux, je ne pourrais pas. Ils sont différents mais ils sont vachement beaux tous les deux.

-Tu sais que moi mon horoscope disait ce matin que je trouverai l'homme de ma vie aujourd'hui. Et bien, je pense que c'est fait.

-Tu préfères lequel ? Tu as déjà choisi ?

-Ben… en fait… Je prends les deux ! Ca règle le problème !

-C'est cela oui Melann Jones ! Tu rêves ! Celui aux lunettes est à moi ! rugit Lily

-Moi je crois que je préfère l'autre, celui aux cheveux châtains, murmura Lucy, le regard dans le vague.

-Pfff, mais je prends qui moi maintenant ? fis-je semblant de pleurnicher.

-Pourquoi pas moi, me chuchota une voix à l'oreille.

Je sursautai, puis me retournai vivement… C'était pas possible. Devant un garçon aux cheveux noirs assez longs qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux si bleus que l'on pensait pouvoir se noyer dedans. Voyant ma tête, il me sourit avec désinvolture et d'un petit geste de la tête, replaça quelques mèches qui lui étaient tombées sur le front. Il avait des bonbons plein les bras, il avait dû retourner en chercher auprès de la marchande. Toutes les filles avaient maintenant les yeux rivés sur le nouveau venu. Il nous fit alors un sourire charmeur :

-Salut les filles ! Je sais que nous sommes beaux mais je vous demande de vous arracher à notre contemplation pour que vous puissiez vous écarter afin de me laisser passer.

Les filles s'écartèrent, formant un chemin jusqu'à la porte du compartiment. Une tête passa dans l'ouverture. C'était M. Lunettes.

-Sirius, mon frère, dépêche-toi, je meurs de faim. Oh ! Tu n'as pas fait que nous ramener à manger à ce que je vois. Bonjour, je m'appelle James Potter, fanfaronna-t-il à l'adresse de Lily. Mon compartiment t'est ouvert, ma chère.

Je n'en revenais pas. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient si beaux, ils n'avaient pas de cerveau ! Il fallait bien compenser quelque part ! Pourvu que Lily ne tombe pas dans le panneau.

-Non, merci, l'expérience me semble trop risquée. J'ai pas envie d'avoir l'impression d'oublier mon cerveau !

OUF ! Tu es géniale Lily !

-Mais c'est super méchant de dire ça ! Tu penses que j'ai pas de cerveau c'est ça ? lança James avec une impression de chien battu.

-Et toi, aimes-tu le risque, me dit le dénommé Sirius en m'indiquant son compartiment.

-Pas celui-là en tout cas !

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers Lucy et Lily qui avaient commencé à rejoindre notre compartiment. Je me laissai tomber sur la banquette, une fois que Lucy eut ouvert la porte.

-Non, mais t'as vu ça ?! Il m'a carrément dragué, comme ça ; je ne le connais même pas ! On dirait qu'il prend les filles pour ses jouets, pesta Lily qui tremblait encore de fureur. C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile ! Et quand je pense qu'on a failli tomber dans le panneau ! On a failli être comme toutes ces filles qui se pâmaient devant eux !

Nous restâmes toutes les trois à écouter le vacarme dans le couloir. La nuit avait commencé à tomber. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-Coucou, c'est moi.

Keina venait nous rendre visite.

-C'est super, comment vous les avez cassés les deux autres là-bas ! Vous auriez dû voir leurs têtes. J'espère qu'ils ne tomberont pas dans ma maison.

-Tu es dans laquelle ?

-Moi, je suis à Gryffondor ! C'est la maison des courageux, dit-elle avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Vous le saviez, non ?

Nous nous regardâmes.

-Ben, en fait… pas tellement. On vient toutes les trois de familles moldues.

-Attendez, je vais vous raconter quelques trucs.

Keina nous parla de Poudlard et du monde sorcier. Ses informations se complétaient avec celles que nous avions déjà pu avoir. C'était une fille simple, très sympathique et surtout très franche. Nous nous attachâmes rapidement à elle.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais me changer. Il vaut mieux que vous fassiez pareil. On a l'habitude de mettre nos robes maintenant.

-OK, merci Keina ! nous répondîmes en chœur.

Elle nous sourit et fit un clin d'œil puis sortit du compartiment. Nous enfilâmes donc nos robes tout en bavardant. Lorsque nous fûmes prêtes, le train ralentit et s'arrêta. Nous nous précipitâmes dans le couloir et descendîmes sur le quai.

-Les premières années !… Par ici, s'il vous plaît… Les premières années !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit d'où s'élevait la voix. Hagrid nous attendaient avec une énorme lampe à la main et un gigantesque molosse à côté de lui.

-Bonjour Hagrid !

-oh !… Bien sûr, je me souviens de vous trois. Je vous ai conduite une par une sur le chemin de Traverse ! Vous allez bien ? Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous vous entendez bien. Prêtes ? lança-t-il en se tournant vers les autres élèves. Bien tout le monde est là ? Alors suivez-moi.

Nous marchâmes un peu, jusqu'à la rive d'un lac. Des dizaines de barques nous attendaient.

-Quatre par barques, pas plus ! Et tu écoutes, toi au fond ! Allez, montez.

Nous prîmes rapidement place dans les barques. Nous nous retrouvâmes avec un garçon à l'air suffisant et les cheveux gras.

-Salut Lily ! Alors tu vas bien ? Tu as vu, on est à Poudlard !

-Salut Severus ! Je te présente Lucy et Melann, mes nouvelles amies.

Le garçon nous regarda d'un air mauvais et hautain.

-Hum…

Les autres élèves finirent de s'installer, et, sur l'ordre de Hagrid, les barques commencèrent à glisser silencieusement sur le lac noir. La nuit était claire, sans lune, le paysage plongé dans le noir. C'était magique, j'avais l'impression que la barque flottait dans les airs plutôt que sur l'eau. Au détour d'un virage, nous aperçûmes le château. Il était magnifique, des centaines de fenêtres éclairées comme autant de petites lumières qui flotteraient dans les airs. Nous arrachant à cette vision sublime, les barques se dirigèrent vers une petite crique souterraine. Hagrid nous fit accoster puis nous montâmes vers le château.

-Merci, Hagrid ! Je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

Le géant nous passa devant en nous faisant un petit clin d'œil puis il se dirigea vers le noir et il disparut dans la zone qui n'était plus éclairée par les fenêtres du bâtiment. Nous nous retournâmes vers la porte. Une sorcière à l'air sévère, avec un chignon serré sur sa nuque se tenait en haut des marches. Nous la suivîmes à travers une grande salle dallée et nous passâmes dans une pièce beaucoup plus petite, juste à côté d'une immense porte en chêne qui devait donner sur la salle à manger où se trouvaient les autres élèves.

-Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir que tout au long des vos études ici, votre maison sera comme votre seconde famille. Vous suivrez les même cours, partagerez les mêmes dortoirs. Il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pendant votre année dans cette école, ainsi que toutes celles qui vont suivre, chaque bon résultat fera gagner des points à votre maison et chaque mauvaise conduite lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus grand nombre de points se verra attribuer la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Servez donc votre maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes devant tous les élèves de l'école.

Sur ces paroles, le professeur McGonagall nous laissa seuls dans la petite pièce. Tous les élèves se regardèrent l'air apeuré. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous attendait là-bas ? Qu'allait-on devoir faire ? Au lieu de nous rassurer, ce petit discours nous avait surtout effrayés. Nous nous jetâmes encore quelques regards anxieux puis McGonagall revînt.

-Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Elle nous guida dans une grande salle où le plafond imitait à la perfection le ciel de dehors. Quatre grandes tables étaient alignées face à la table où se tenaient les professeurs. Devant, un petit sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau. Soudain, le chapeau se déchira, ce qui lui forma une bouche, et il commença à chanter. Sa chanson présentait les quatre maisons et les qualités requises pour y accéder. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la salle explosa en applaudissements. Puis le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître un long morceau de parchemin et commença à nommer les nouveaux élèves :

-Awell, Nathalie

Une fille au teint pâle s'avança en tremblant. Le professeur souleva le chapeau et le lui plaça sur la tête.

-Poufsouffle, cria celui-ci.

Le professeur continua à appeler pendant que Nathalie Awell courait rejoindre la table qui l'avait applaudie.

-Black, Bellatrix

Une fille avec de lourdes paupières et de longs cheveux brillants enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête.

-Serpentard !

Je m'étonnai alors de voir sur le visage de Sirius un profond dégoût. Je pensais qu'avec le même nom, ils étaient peut-être de la même famille. Mais après tout peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ca arrive dans beaucoup de familles que les membres se détestent. Je le regardai encore sans y faire attention pensant toujours à la fameuse Bellatrix. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et pendant quelques secondes je crus y voir maintenant de l'angoisse. Il me sembla tout d'un coup plus sympathique. Il détourna la tête aussi vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je le regardai, sans doute de peur de laisser paraître quelque chose.

-Black, Sirius

-Gryffondor !

Le soulagement se lut très largement sur le visage de Sirius. Il retrouva aussitôt sa superbe et se dirigea vers la tables des rouge et or. Je souris lorsque je vis Keina faire la grimace. L'appel continua jusqu'à :

-Evans, Lily

-Gryffondor !

J'applaudis avec les Gryffondors qui l'accueillaient chaleureusement tandis qu'elle s'installait à côté de Keina. Elle lança un regard désolé au garçon aux cheveux gras avant de s'asseoir. Ce fut bientôt mon tour.

-Jones, Melann

Je m'avançai doucement, m'assis sur le tabouret et mis le chapeau sur ma tête. Avec stupeur, je l'entendis me parler à l'oreille.

« Hum… Tu as beaucoup de qualités… Volontaire, franche, prête à défendre ses idées et ce qui lui est cher…Les punitions ne te font pas peur à ce que je vois… Bien je crois que j'ai trouvé ta maison, mais retiens bien ceci : tu as un tempérament volcanique qu'il vaut mieux que tu canalises. Evite d'aller trop loin… »

-Gryffondor !

Je courus rejoindre Lily, salua Keina et m'assis en face de Sirius qui m'adressa un petit sourire, que je lui rendis, tellement j'étais soulagée.

-Lupin, Remus

-Gryffondor!

-Lann, Freddie

-Serdaigle!

Enfin le tour de Lucy arriva. Je croisais les doigts tellement fort sous la table que les jointures étaient blanches.

-O'Gara, Lucy

-Gryffondor !

-YES ! criâmes Lily et moi en chœur.

-Pettigrow, Peter

-Gryffondor !

-Portman, Christian

-Serdaigle!

-Potter, James

-Gryffondor!

James rejoignit ses amis. Leur bande était aussi au complet désormais.

-Rogue, Severus

-Serpentard !

Severus se dirigea rapidement vers les Serpentards en observant Lily du coin de l'œil. Il s'assit à côté d'un garçon blond, avec un nez pointu qui portait une insigne de préfet.

-Tu le connais ? nous demanda James.

-Oui, il habite dans ma ville.

-Hum… Je serais toi, j'éviterais de traîner avec des gens comme lui, c'est pas bon de se frotter aux Serpentards, surtout celui-là avec ses cheveux gras !

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire autour de lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour choisir mes fréquentations Potter ! Parce que pour l'instant je préfère rester avec lui plutôt que l'on me voie avec toi !

Cette fois ce fut à notre tour de rigoler. James regarda d'un air noir le petit Severus. La Répartition se termina par :

-Zack, Olliver

-Serpentard !

Le professeur McGonagall ramassa le tabouret et le chapeau et sortit de la Grande Salle. Le professeur assis au milieu de la table des enseignants, avec une grande robe où scintillaient de petites étoiles argentées, se leva. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu grâce aux cartes dans les Chocogrenouilles. C'était Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

-Je pense que vous n'avez qu'une hâte, alors je remets mon discours à la fin de ce repas !

Des applaudissements appréciateurs saluèrent cette petite phrase. Je regardai mon assiette désespérément vide.

-Il n'y a rien…

-Attends, me dit Keina, Tu vas voir !

A ce moment des plats apparurent dans des récipients en or. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Je me servis d'un peu de tout et mangeai avec appétit. Puis les plats disparurent pour faire place aux desserts. Je pris trois parts de gâteau au chocolat. Une impression de satisfaction et de somnolence m'envahissait progressivement lorsque le directeur se leva de nouveau :

-Pour les nouveaux élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard, pour les anciens, bon retour parmi mous. J'espère que votre année ici sera productive. Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite n'est pas autorisée aux élèves, qu'il est interdit que faire de la magie dans les couloirs et que la liste des objets interdits se trouve sur la porte de son bureau. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, reposez-vous bien pour vos cours de demain !

Un raclement de chaises et de bancs suivit son discours.

-Gryffondor, suivez-moi… Par ici…

Nous suivîmes le préfet jusque dans une tour. À l'intérieur, de confortables fauteuils, des tentures rouges et un feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

-Le dortoir des garçons est en haut à gauche, celui des filles, en haut à droite. Bonne nuit !

Nous montâmes toutes les trois dans le dortoir. Nous fûmes bientôt rejointes par deux autres filles. Nous nous changeâmes, troquant les robes de sorcières contre les pyjamas, puis nous discutâmes un peu pour faire connaissance.

-Je m'appelle Melann Jones. Ma meilleure amie est Lucy, là-bas. Je suis une née-moldue. J'étais super stressée en venant ici.

-Moi aussi ! Donc moi je suis Lucy O'Gara et je suis née-moldue aussi. Melann et moi, on se connaît depuis qu'on a quatre ans. Toutes les deux, on a connu Lily dans le train. C'est le contrôleur qui nous a présenté.

-Oui, c'était gentil à lui. J'étais toute seule et il m'a amené deux amies d'un coup. Au fait, je suis Lily Evans et aussi une née-moldue. Je pense que du coup, on s'est bien entendu toutes les trois parce qu'on ne connaissait pas le monde dans lequel nous allions.

-Moi, je m'appelle Maelys Coroll. Je suis une sang-mêlée mais je ne connaissait personne et venant ici. J'ai rencontré Emma dans le train, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais m'asseoir avec elle.

-Et j'ai dit oui ! Moi non plus je ne connaissais personne bien que je sois une « sang-pur ». du coup ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir une amie. Je suis Emma Patil. Mes parents sont des sorciers d'Inde. Ils ont décidé de venir s'installer en Angleterre pour que je puisse faire mes études à Poudlard. Ils ont entendu dire que c'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie.

Nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce que la préfète vienne nous voir pour nous dire que nous empêchions les autres de dormir avec nos bavardages. Je me glissai donc entre les draps et fermai les rideaux du baldaquin. Le sommeil m'emporta aussitôt.

_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! Je m'attaque au chapitre 3 tout de suite ^^ ! Je m'excuse aussi auprès des lecteurs et de J. pour avoir quelque peu modifié son histoire (Severus Rogue était censé être dans le même compartiment que Lily pendant le trajet Londres-Poudlard) _


	3. Première semaine

_Voici le chapitre 3 de la fanfic que j'ai mis un peu de temps pour finir d'écrire. Je m'en excuse donc et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Laissez des reviews!!!_

**Chapitre 3: Première semaine**

Mon réveil sonna 7h00. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Autour de moi, des rideaux rouges qui ne cachaient tout de même pas la lumière du jour qui avait commencé à poindre dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas ma chambre... Tout d'un coup, la journée de la veille me revînt en mémoire dans un flash: la gare, le Poudlard Express, les quatre insupportables garçons, la Répartition, le festin, le dortoir...

-Les filles debout! Debout! On est à Poudlard! On va apprendre à faire de la magie!

Des ronchonnements explicites m'indiquèrent qu'un quart d'heure de plus au lit aurait été le bienvenue. Je me dépêchai d'enfiler mes vêtements puis ma nouvelle robe de sorcière. Je passai dans la salle de bain pour me brosser rapidement les cheveux et les ramasser en queue de cheval puis je repassai dans le dortoir. Lucy s'était assise sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds foncés étaient emmêlés et lui tombaient devant ses petits yeux qu'elle avait du mal à garder ouverts.

-Allez Lucy! Dépêche-toi! Lily debout!

Je me précipitai sur elle et la secouai.

-Bouge-toi! On doit avoir nos emplois du temps!

-Vas-y, je te rejoins, me marmonna-t-elle en se retournant dans son lit.

Tout en bougonnant que c'était pas possible de dormir par un jour pareil, qu'elles n'étaient pas de vraies amies à me laisser comme çà toute seule, je descendis prendre mon petit-dèj.

La Grande Salle était presque vide. Je m'assis à la table des Gryffondors puis me versai un verre de jus de citrouille. J'attrapai deux toasts et commençais à les tartiner lorsque quelqu'un s'assit en face de moi. Je levai la tête et reconnu Remus Lupin.

-Ca te gêne pas que je mange avec toi?

Il semblait différent des autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient d'habitude; lui paraissait plus calme, plus posé.

-Non, vas-y.

Il me remercia et me regarda.

-Toi, tu t'appelles Melann, non?

-Oui.

-Moi, c'est Remus, mais je crois que les garçons te l'ont déjà dit hier.

En entendant parler des garçons, je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne les aimes pas?

-Ben je trouve qu'ils ont l'air de sortir de la maternelle.

-Je les ai rencontré hier dans le train mais moi je les trouve sympas, quoique comme tu dis ils fassent bébé.

-Mais, je voulais savoir, vous êtes tous des « sang-purs »?

-Oui, nous venons tous de familles sorcières si c'est ça que tu voulais dire.

-Mais ça change vraiment rien que je sois née dans une famille moldue?

Je me rendis compte en posant cette question qui venait de sortir toute seule qu'effectivement, j'avais peur de la réaction des autres élèves quant au fait d'être de sang moldu.

-Non, ça ne change strictement rien, répondit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à Sirius Black.

-Je peux? me demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise à côté de moi.

J'hésitai quelques secondes.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il s'assit et tourna sa tête vers moi.

-Alors comme ça tu es une née-moldue?

-Oui.

-Il ne faut pas t'en faire. Les enfants de Moldus s'intègrent bien. Certains sont même plus doués que les enfants issus de familles de sorciers. De toute façon, rien que le fait d'être à Gryffondor montre que tu peux être une grande sorcière... et que tu es sûrement mieux que les parfaits abrutis en vert, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'un groupe de Serpertard passa juste à côté de nous.

-Melann!

Nous tournâmes tous les trois la tête. Keina et une autre fille se dirigeaient vers nous. Keina s'installa de mon autre côté (le premier étant occupé par Sirius) et son amie se plaça en face d'elle à côté de Remus.

-Voici Mary. Elle et moi sommes meilleures amies depuis un an. Ça fait un an jour pour jour qu'on s'est rencontrées. Vous êtes les gars qui occupaient le compartiment de droite dans le wagon du milieu hier?

-Oui.

-Ah... je vois...

-On sait qu'on ne s'est pas très bien comportés hier, déclara Remus. Mais Melann pourra témoinger que nous ne sommes pas si méchants que ça.

-Ouais... ça va...

A ce moment le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers nous.

-Messieurs Lupin et Black et Miss Jones, voici vos horaires.

Elle fit apparaître trois tableaux vierges qu'elle complèta en tapotant les cases vides à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Je regardai mon emploi du temps et le comparai à ceux des garçons.

-On a le même!

-Bien sûr, de dit Mary. Les premières années des mêmes maisons ont les mêmes cours.

Je me penchai de nouveau sur mon tableau. Et ben, l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Lundi:

8h00-10h00: Sortilèges (Mr Flitwick)

10h00-12h00: Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Mr Harris)

13h00-15h00: Vol (Mrs Bibine)

15h00-17h00: Botanique (Mrs Chourave)

Mardi:

8h00-10h00: Histoire de la Magie (Mr Binns)

10h00-12h00: Métamorphose (Mrs McGonagall)

13h00-15h00: Potions (Mr Slughorn)

Mercredi:

8h00-10h00: DCFM (Mr Harris)

10h00-12h00: Potions (Mr Slughorn)

13h00-15h00: Métamorphose (Mrs McGonagall)

21h00-22h00: Astronomie (Mrs Clays)

Jeudi:

8h00-10h00: Vol (Mrs Bibine)

10h00-12h00: Histoire de la Magie (Mr Binns)

13h00-15h00: Botanique (Mrs Chourave)

15h00-17h00: Sortilèges (Mr Flitwick)

Vendredi:

8h00-10h00: Botanique (Mrs Chourave)

10h00-12h00: Potions (Mr Slughorn)

13h00-14h00: Sortilèges (Mr Flitwick)

14h00-15h00: Métamorphose (Mrs McGonagall)

-Ah, Miss O'Gara et Miss Evans, voici vos emplois tu temps. Voici aussi pour vous Messieurs Potter et Pettigrow.

Les quatre nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent à table avec nous. Autant je trouvai que les garçons n'étaient finalement pas si terribles que ça, autant Lily, elle, les détestait. Jusqu'au moment où elle explosa. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta la Grande Salle. Lucy se leva et courut la rejoindre. Je quittai aussi ma place.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

-Je crois James qu'elle te trouve un peu trop arrogant.

En quittant la Grande Salle, je me demandais ce qui m'avait pousser à répondre ça. Jamais Lily ne m'avait parler de James, jamais elle ne m'avait dit qu'elle le trouvait arrogant. Et pourtant j'étais sûre de l'avoir entendu le dire quelque part.

Je rejoignis les filles devant la classe de sortilèges. Le professeur, Me Flitwick, arriva bientôt et ouvrit la salle. Nous nous installâmes, les deux filles devant et moi derrière. J'étais celle que cela dérangeait le moins que l'un des garçons vienne s'assoir à côté. Ceux-ci arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et James prit la place jouxtant la mienne. Sirius et Remus se placèrent derrière nous. Peter trouva une place à côté d'une fille de Poufsouffle avec lesquels nous partagions le cours. Emma et Maelys arrivèrent pile au moment de la sonnerie. Le prof ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette.

-Bonjour! Bienvenue au cours de sortilèges. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir en quoi consiste cette discipline puis nous commencerons par assimiler les mouvements de la baguette. Si nous avançons assez, à la fin du cours, peut-être nous tenterons quelque chose d'assez simple. Bien, commençons.

Des regards réjouis regardèrent Flitwick avec plus d'intensité. Nous étions impatients de commencer.

-Le cours de sortilèges consiste à prononcer des formules afin de faire mouvoir des objets, d'en changer ou créer une patie, de créer du son, de la lumière, de changer la perception d'autres personnes etc... En fait, il regroupe toutes les formules qui ne consistent ni à changer la nature de l'objet, ce qui relève de la métamorphose, ni à ériger des protections ou attaquer, ce qui correspond à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je crois que je vous ai bien expliqué la matière. Maintenant, prenez vos baguettes je vous prie.

Nous passâmes le reste du cours à essayer de bouger correctement notre baguette. Beaucoup ne savaient pas la tenir et les mouvements que nous faisions étaient trop brusques, trop hachés, pas assez fluides. Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe de DCFM. Le professeur, Mr Harris, était un vieux monsieur qui avait parcouru le monde et tout vu dans sa vie. Il parlait de sa matière et cela ce voyait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

-Dans le monde, il existe de nombreuses créatures et de nombreux sortilèges qui peuvent vous nuire. Il est donc indispensable de vous former dès que possible, même à votre jeune âge, pour vous défendre. Aujourd'hui, ce sera quelque chose d'assez simple. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous venez d'avoir sortilèges, non?

Nous acquiesçâmes timidement par des signes de tête.

-Bien, je suppose donc que vous savez tenir correctement votre baguette. Pour le sort que je vais vous apprendre il suffit juste de donner un petit coup sec en prononçant la formule. Ce sort consiste à repousser très brièvement des tous petits animaux tels que les mouches ou les araignées. La formule est « _Reculate_ ». Vous allez la répéter après moi.

Pendant un quart d'heure nous répétâmes la formule jusqu'à la connaître dans ses moindres nuances. Puis s'en suivit pendant une demi-heure le mouvement de la baguette. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la première heure, Mr Harris nous fit tout arrêter.

-Bien. Nous allons pouvoir passer à la pratique. Je vais déposer devant chacun de vous une limace. Vous vous exercerez sur elles. Ce sont les animaux les plus faciles pour commencer car elles sont très lentes et ce sont des invertébrés.

Le prof prit alors une boîte sur son bureau et passa dans les rangs afin de donner une limace à chaque élève. Nous étions positionnés comme pendant le cours de sortilèges c'est-à-dire que Lily et Lucy étaient devant moi, Sirius et Remus derrière et James à côté. Je vis James lancer un regard goguenard à Sirius qui le lui rendit. Je ne le sentais pas du tout. Laisser une limace aux mains de ses deux abrutis n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. La suite des évènements me prouva que j'avais raisons. Cela faisait à peine 10 minutes que les_ Reculate_ avaient commencé à résonner dans la classe que j'entendis James dire à Sirius:

-Attends, je vais te montrer un truc que je sais faire. J'ai vu mon père le faire et je me suis entraîné avec sa baguette. On verra si tu feras mieux après.

-Ok, pari tenu, répondit ce dernier.

Je vis alors du coin de l'oeil James faire un petit moulinet avec son bras au lieu de donner un coup sec et je l'entendis prononcer une formule que l'on avait pas entendu en cours.

-_Amplificatum_

La limace commença à enfler petit à petit. Je cessais de me concentrer sur mon travail pour regarder l'animal qui gonflait comme un ballon.

-Pas mal, vieux...

Je me retournai. Sirius et Remus aussi se concentraient désormais sur la limace de James. Lorsque l'animal atteignit la taille d'une trousse les filles devant nous se retournèrent. Puis, peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la limace enflait les têtes se tournaient vers notre table.

-C'est bon, je vais la dégonfler, souffla James.

-Non, attends voir jusqu'où elle peut aller, murmura Sirius derrière nous.

James posa donc sa baguette et regarda avec amusement sa limace. Enfin, toute la classe se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder et toutes les têtes se tournaient vers nous. Le prof qui s'était assis à son bureau au milieu de la paperasse, releva la tête quelque peu étonné par le silence de la classe. Son regard se posa bientôt sur James qui lui fit son plus beau sourire d'innocent. Malheureusement, il avait vu la limace.

-Mr Potter! Qu'est-ce que...

Mais il se tut soudain. James aussi regardait l'invertébré bizarrement. Sans attendre son reste, il plongea sous la table. Moi, je ne fus pas aussi rapide. La limace, qui avait désormais atteint la taille d'un gros pain moulé explosa. Je me retrouvai couverte d'un liquide jaune gluant. Toute la classe resta figée en me regardant; j'étais moi-même incapable de faire un geste. Tout ça à cause du crétin d'à côté. J'allais le tuer...

-James Potter!!

Je me retournai vers lui, qui avait soit dit en passant émerger du dessous de la table et qui rigolait avec Sirius de me voir dans cet état, et je lui donnai une claque magistrale.

-Miss Jones! Ce n'est pas un façon de régler ses problèmes!

Je baissais la tête honteuse. Je préférais par dessus tout ne jamais me faire remarquer. J'étais quelqu'un qui aimait ne pas faire de vagues, surtout devant une classe entière et, en ce moment, je n'en revenais pas du culot que j'avais eu en claquant Potter.

-Bien, _Recurvite_!

Je fus de nouveau toute propre.

-Je pense qu'une sanction s'impose Mr Potter. Je ne tolère aucun débordement pendant mes cours, vous devez en être conscient. Je vous donne donc une retenue demain soir. Quant à vous Miss Jones, je vous donne un avertissement. Je comprend votre réaction, cependant ce n'est pas une façon de régler ses problèmes. Au prochain écart vous serez aussi sanctionnée. Maintenant revenez à vos limaces je vous prie et continuez vos exercices.

J'avais les larmes au bord des yeux. Un avertissement dès le premier jour! Mr Harris alla chercher une autre limace pour James, un peu calmé par sa retenue (la première d'une longue série) et nous passâmes le reste de l'heure à nous entraîner. Je n'aurait jamais imaginé que la magie puisse être si difficile. La fin du cours arriva assez vite, la sonnerie retentissante, nous donnant l'autorisation d'aller manger. Nous nous précipitâmes dans la Grande Salle.

-Keina! Mary!

Nous nous installâmes à côté des deux filles.

-Alors, votre première matinée? Tout s'est bien passé?

Lucy et Lily se tournèrent vers moi.

-Si on veut... Je me suis retrouvée couverte de jus de limace de la tête aux pieds.

-BEUARK! C'est dé-gueu-lasse! Qui a fait ça?

-Ben, les quatre zigotos du train... Enfin, un de ceux-là.

-Ouais, on en discutait avec Mary et on se disait qu'on avait jamais vu des gens aussi...

-On vous dérange les filles?

James Potter et toute sa clique nous regardaient, enfin ME regardaient surtout.

-Si tu es encore venu m'asperger de je-ne-sais-quoi, c'est bon j'ai eu mon compte pour la journée.

Là, dans l'intimité de mon cercle amical, je n'avais pas peur de lui faire sentir qu'il m'avait dégoûté ce matin. Mais je n'osais toujours pas lui dire ces quatre vérités en face.

-Ch'uis désolé!! Je pensais sérieusement pas que ça allait t'exploser à la figure.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il avait l'air si sincère que je ne pus le refuser.

-Ok, assieds-toi, dis-je en débarrassant le siège voisin de mon sac.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et commença à manger.

-Tu sais je suis vraiment désolé, je tenais vraiment pas à ce que ça aille sur toi!

-T'inquiète, j'y pense plus, dis-je en fixant mon assiette.

Je continuai donc mes pommes au four en parlant avec Lily, Lucy, Keina et Mary et les garçons parlaient de leur côté quand je les entendis prononcer le mot « Quidditch ». J'abandonnai donc mes amies pour m'intéresser à la conversation plus sportive. Sirius remarqua que je les écoutais:

-Tu aimes le Quidditch?

-J'en ai entendu parlé, mais je n'ai jamais joué, je viens d'une famille moldue.

-QUOI!! Tu n'y as jamais joué?

Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette.

-Mais c'est pas grave, tu vas apprendre on a cours de vol juste après le repas, me dit Remus qui avait remarqué mon air gêné.

Quoi?! Pas possible, il avait raison. J'allais monter sur un balai pour la première fois de ma vie dans moins d'une demi-heure.

-Oh non! gémis-je, désespérée. Je vais avoir la honte de ma vie! J'ai jamais, même vu, un balai volant!

-Eh, calme-toi! Si tu as jamais essayé pourquoi tu dis que t'y arriveras pas?

J'avoue que cette fois James me prenait de court.

-Allez, viens! On y va!

-Où ça?

-Ben, au terrain de Quidditch!

James balança mon sac sur son épaule et se mit en route vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

-Heh! Mon sac!

Je courus derrière lui!

-Rends-moi mon sac s'il te plaît!

-Non, viens le chercher.

Et James se mit à courir jusqu'aux vestiaires, où je le suivis de la même manière.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ton cirque?

-Ok, tiens!

Il me rendit mon sac, contourna les vestiaires et rentra sur la pelouse du terrain.

-Génial...

James étaient toujours en extase lorsque les autres mecs arrivèrent avec mes deux copines. Et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Où est James?

-Sur la pelouse... il doit la fumer depuis le temps qu'il y est, me risquai-je à plaisanter.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et je me joignis à eux et lorsque James réapparu, tout ébété de bonheur, notre cascade de rires et de secousses redoubla.

Mrs Bibine arriva bientôt, alors qu'Emma et Maelys venaient d'arriver. Elle nous ouvrit les vestiaires et nous laissâmes les garçons partir de leur côté. Nous enfilâmes les robes de Quidditch en vitesse et nous passâmes sur le terrain. Les mecs étaient déjà en train de se positionner à côté de leur balai. Je me plaçai entre Lucy et Lily, face à James et Sirius , tous deux impatients. Les autres élèves sortirent des vestiaires et je vis à ma grande surprise les robes écarlates des Gryffondors mêlées aux vertes des Serpentards.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux?

-Faut croire qu'ils ont cours avec nous, dit Maelys.

-Non! Je veux pas voler devant eux! C'est pas possible...

-Bonjour tout le monde! Je me présente, je suis Mrs Bibine. Aujourd'hui vous allez avoir votre premier cours de vol. Certains ne sont même jamais montés sur un balai.

Des ricanements montèrent de chez les Serpentards. Tous étaient déjà montés sur des balais, j'en étais convaincue. Le dénommé Severus nous regarda méchamment, moi et Lucy, mais ces yeux croisèrent ceux de Lily et il retourna discuter avec son voisin.

-Cependant, cela ne veut strictement rien dire, continua la prof. Certains nés-moldus sont bien plus doués que des « sang-purs ».

Je me sentis déjà un peu mieux, mais mon estomac était si noué que j'avais l'impression que si jamais j'ouvrais la bouche, mon déjeuner allait ressortir.

-Bien, positionnez-vous à gauche de votre balai. Étendez votre main droite au-dessus du manche et dîtes « Debout !».

Nous fîmes ce qu'elle avait dit. Tout de suite mon balai me sauta dans la main. Ceux de James et de Sirius firent de même. Lucy, Maelys, Emma et Lily eurent plus de mal mais au bout du cinquième « debout », toutes avaient leur balai en main. Je vis avec ravissement Severus s'exciter sur son manche, lui marcher dessus et finalement le ramasser à la main lorsque Mrs Bibine avait le dos tourné.

-Bien, tout le monde a son balai? Alors enfourchez-le et, à trois, poussez fort le sol avec vos jambes. Attention, un, deux...

Le coup de sifflet retentit dans le stade et je poussai le sol avec mes pieds. Je décollai facilement. J'avais une sensation merveilleuse de liberté, j'avais l'impression d'être un oiseau.

-Faîtes, un tour de stade puis pour redescendre, vous abaissez votre manche de 30 degrés vers le sol.

Je vis donc James et Sirius foncer les premiers. Ils s'étaient penchés en avant, presque couchés sur leur manche. Je les imitai rapidement, mon balai partit immédiatement. Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles tandis que je me concentrai sur les taches que représentaient les deux garçons. J'avais tellement peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait que je m'efforçai de ne pas perdre Sirius et James de vue.

Soudain, je vis deux Serpentards venir en sens inverse, face à moi. Un sentiment de peur fit tordre mes entrailles de façon désagréable. On allait se percuter. Puis, tout à coup, une intuition géniale s'empara de moi. Je décidai de suivre mon instinct et un dixième de seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai la tête en bas, en train d'exécuter un looping époustouflant. Je me redressai, victorieuse lorsque mon balai fut revenu à la normale. En souriant, je fondis en piqué vers le sol avec extase et redressai mon manche juste à temps pour me poser en douceur sur le sol.

Je croisai alors le regard des autres élèves: Lucy et Lily, comme toutes les autres filles, étaient pâles et tremblantes, les garçons eux étaient plutôt éberlués. James et Sirius se posèrent derrière moi avec des grands yeux ronds. Mrs Bibine elle-même mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance.

-Enfin, Miss Jones, c'était un acte insensé! Vous...

-Mais madame, deux Serpentards fonçaient sur moi, ils allaient me percuter!

Les verts et argent huèrent mes paroles tandis que les Gryffondors qui avaient assisté à la scène témoignaient auprès de leur professeur. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de faire: j'avais oser répondre à un professeur. Finalement peut-être que le Choixpeau avait eu raison. J'avais peut-être un peu plus de courage que je ne le pensais, surtout quand on me poussait à bout.

-Silence! J'ai moi-même été témoin de ce qui s'est passé. Cependant le pique me semblait superflu pour éviter ces deux élèves.

-Désolée, je me suis laissée enporter.

-C'est la première fois que tu montes sur un balai, non?

-Oui.

-Impressionnant... Oui, il y a sûrement un lien... C'est évident, ton talent est indéniable. Cependant je te demande de ne plus faire de frasques dans mon cours.

-Oui, murmurai-je penaude et intriguée par le sens de ses paroles qui m'échappait.

A la fin du cours, au sortir des vestiaires m'attendaient Mrs Bibine.

-Miss Jones, je donne des cours supplémentaires pour perfectionner la maîtrise du balai. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous veniez. J'ai également convié Mr Potter et Mr Black. Discutez-en, vous me donnerez votre réponse au prochain cours. Sachez que le premier cours que je donnerais se déroulera après les vacances de novembre.

J'opinai légèrement de la tête avant de retrouver tous les autres devant les portes du Hall. Ils me regardaient encore un peu bizarrement.

-Bibine t'a aussi proposé les cours en plus?

-Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle vous en avait parlé. Vous y allez?

-Bien sûr! On va certainement pas se priver de çà!

-Bon, je lui dirai que j'irai aussi. J'avais pas envie d'être toute seule!

Les garçons, après m'avoir assuré qu'ils viendraient, partirent pour « faire un truc urgent ». Je le sentais mal ce coup-là. Lily, Lucy et moi passâmes donc la fin de notre récré dehors devant la serre n°1 profitant du soleil et de la température clémente. Je fis peu à peu glisser la conversation pour qu'elle ne tourne plus autour de ma prouesse aérienne. Le cours de botanique se passa dans le calme et sans événements notables. Mrs Chourave nous appris à distinguer une rose d'une Rosae Venima, la dérivée sorcière de la rose qui dégageait un parfum envoûtant mais dont les épines sont empoisonnées. Enfin, à 17h00, la cloche sonna libérant un flot d'élèves vers le Grand Hall. A table nous rejoignîmes Keina et Mary qui nous racontâmes leur après-midi. Puis nous prîmes la direction de la salle commune où nous continuâmes à papoter avant d'aller nous coucher avec Emma et Maelys. En me couchant, je songeai aux paroles de Mrs Bibine: « il y a sûrement un lien ». Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là?

La semaine passa assez rapidement en fin de compte. J'avais désormais rencontré tous mes profs et découvert toutes mes matières. L'histoire de la magie était le cours que je détestait le plus car il était extrêmement ennuyeux. Mais j'avais pris goût pour les potions. Je trouvais que cela ressemblait à la confection d'un gâteau chez les Moldus et chaque cours me rappelait la maison. En métamorphose, je n'étais pas mauvaise non plus, la preuve étant qu'au bout de deux heures j'avais réussi à transformer mon allumette en aiguille ce qui avait valu à certains toute la semaine pour y parvenir. Enfin, je trouvai l'astronomie assez drôle et j'aimais beaucoup observer les étoiles le soir même si je ne voyait pas à quoi cela pouvait servir chez les sorciers.

Mais le temps fort de ces sept premiers jour se déroula le samedi. Ce jour-là, je décidai de me lever malgré tout assez tôt afin d'écrire une longue lettre à ma mère et de la mettre au courant de toute ma semaine. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée avec un long morceau de parchemin, ma plume préférée et l'encre posée en équilibre sur l'accoudoir.

« Ma petite maman,

Tu devrais voir le parc de Poudlard, il est magnifique au moment du coucher du soleil et la vaisselle! Un vrai chef-d'œuvre! Comment te décrire cette semaine? »

Je ne fis plus attention au temps, le soleil pâle quand je m'étais levé brillait de plus en plus en s'élevant dans le ciel. Les autres élèves commençaient à descendre des dortoirs quand je terminais ma lettre

« Passe le bonjour à Papa et n'oublie pas d'embrasser Gwenn et Jenny pour moi.

Bisous,

Melann »

Pour le coup, mon frère allait m'en vouloir. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas mis les parents au courant. Mais vu que ça commence à être sérieux j'estime qu'ils sont en droit de savoir, non? Je remontai au dortoir pour y déposer ma plume et l'encre et y laisser par la même occasion un mot aux filles pour leur expliquer que j'allais à la volière. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans cet endroit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer le nez. La pièce, aux murs bruts, empestait. Une épaisse couche de fiente recouvrait le sol. Sur le coup, j'en venais à regretter la poste des Moldus. Je me dépêchai de trouver un hibou de l'école, lui attachai la lettre à la patte et le lâchai dehors après lui avoir murmuré l'adresse à son oreille. Au moment où j'allais sortir, la porte s'ouvrit et je tombai nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. Il me toisa d'un regard mauvais, comme celui qu'il avait eu dans la barque le soir de notre arrivée à Poudlard.

-Pousse-toi de là Sang-de-Bourbe, t'es dans mon chemin.

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire, lança une voix vibrante de colère derrière Rogue.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement et toisa les trois garçons qui se tenaient derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter? Tu la défends? Tu te ranges du côté des faibles et des impurs?

Remus fut tellement en colère suite à ces paroles que sa baguette lança des étincelles rouges. Severus regarda l'extrémité du bout de bois encore frétillante avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Je restai seule avec les trois garçons, dont Remus qui bouillait encore de rage. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à tout ce cirque. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé qui mérita une réaction si violente? Je ne les avais jamais vu comme ça: Remus tremblait de fureur, James me regardait avec inquiétude et Sirius regardait le couloir par lequel s'était enfui Rogue avec une impression de tel dégoût que je crus qu'il allait vomir.

-Ca va Remus?

-30 secondes, je me calme.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça, questionnai-je les deux autres.

-Tu ne le sais pas? chuchota James

-Non, ça veut dire quoi Sang-de-Bourbe? lâchai-je en posant la question qui me brûlait la langue.

-Quoi? Tu ne le sais pas? Pas étonnant que tu réagisses pas, s'écria Sirius

Silence.

-Alors?

-C'est... C'est une insulte, finit par dire James. La pire du monde du sorcier...

-Elle désigne les enfants de Moldus ayant des pouvoirs, comme toi, continua Sirius.

-Certaines familles estiment que les sorciers ne devraient être que des « sang-purs », reprit Remus dont la voix s'était calmée. Cette insulte revient à dire que ton sang est impur... que c'est de la boue.

Je restai pétrifiée quelques secondes, le temps que cette information monte à mon cerveau et que celui-ci la décode.

-Merci, chuchotai-je enfin.

Ce fut tout ce que je pus leur dire. Ils me sourirent et Remus perçut mon malaise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que Sirius a pu te dire le premier jour est vrai. Que tu viennes d'une famille moldue ne fait aucune différence. Il n'y a que les Serpentards pour y faire attention, ne les écoute pas.

-Le mieux, poursuivit James, est que tu bosses dur et que la prochaine fois, tu lui lances un sort qui lui cloue la langue au palais.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Je venais de me rendre compte que d'un coup, je venais de me faire trois amis. Pas des amis qui sont là tous les jours et avec lesquels on papote. Non. Ceux-là étaient de vrais amis sur qui je pourrai compter toute ma vie, qui pourraient partager les bons comme les mauvais moments à l'instar de Lucy et Lily. Sirius me lança un clin d'œil et nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle. Un groupe de Serpentards première année sortit quand nous rentrions. Ils se retournèrent pour nous dévisager. Parmi eux Severus Rogue. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et baissa la tête. Jamais je n'aurais le courage de l'affronter! Pourquoi le Choixpeau m'avait-il envoyer à Gryffondor? Qu'avais-je donc de spécial pour être dans « l'élite »?

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et laissez moi des reviews (je peux essayer de m'améliorer!!!)_


End file.
